Adventures in Crohtyr
by Gamzoodle
Summary: Join Zan, Merciana, and Phronze in an exciting adventure about Zan, his friends and his pokemon as they adventure through an exciting new region called The Crohtyr Region! Its full of many crazy things including references to elderich horrors, corny jokes and puns, a complicated romance, great pokemon battles, and tons more!
1. Prologue

So before we begin, let me explain to you some history about my world.

First off the great Arceus descended down from the heavens with his companions, Palkia and Dialga who decided to make something spectacular using their respective powers: land, life, and time. What the three had created was a whole new world that was large, plentiful in land and water, and heavily populated by humans. As Arceus and his accomplices were shaping the world they were interrupted by a huge black portal surrounded in a large gold hoop. Through it came a large serpent and a small ghost named Giratina and Hoopa, respectively. Arceus called to them and demanded to know what they were doing and where they came from. They only ignored the great Arceus and cast a spell over the world, leaving it in a dark mist only to dissappear immediatly afterward. Arceus inspected the world closely trying to see what the mist was and what effects it was having, and as it turns out it was creating new creatures that were much like animals, but charged with a powerful and mysterious energy. Arceus accepted these creatures and deemed them "Pokemon". For many years humans and pokemon lived alongside each other, learning and growing until eventually the humans and pokemon developed into a small tribe that deemed themselves the "Kanto". More and more tribes started showing up and growing, but through time 6 tribes became dominant: the Kanto, the Johto, the Hoenn, the Sinnoh, the Unova, and the Kalos tribes. Throughout time they grew into civilizations and much later into full on regions, full of towns with each region containing its own capital. Once civilized humans became things like doctors, professional trainers, artists, and much more. People who specialized in learning about pokemon were called professors, each region had its own set of professors who were usually led by one, more important professor. Kanto had professor Oak who was an old man that loved pokemon from when he was just a baby and was the most highly revered professor in all the regions. He was leading an exploration in the south of sinnoh to discover more about its land and pokemon when they discovered a small town full of people and pokemon. The town was named "Crohtyr" (pronounced "crow tear") It was just outside Sinnoh's official border so when brought to governmental attention it was named its own region and given a huge plot of land extending 2,400 miles south-east from Sinnoh. Although it was strange because unlike the other regions it didn't contain its own set of individual pokemon specific to the Crohtyr region. It was a very exotic land full of vibrant plants, moderately warm temperatures, and many different types of pokemon from all regions. Nonetheless it was accepted and promoted by society until it reached the point of the other 6 regions.

Our story takes place through the life of a recently turned 14 year old boy named "Zan" who is a Crohtyrrian that is about to begin his adventure through the region to beat the 8 gyms and become champion of the Crohtyr region.


	2. Chapter 1

Two boys walk down a hallway that leads to two rotater doors as they talk to each other about an important event that is to happen later that day. One boy is tall with bright orange/red hair styled into a poofy afro, light pale skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a puffy sleeveless orange vest with flames on it over a black shirt with a picture of a male pyroar roaring proudly, black jeans, and brown work boots, this is Phronze.

The other boy is slightly shorter than Phronze and has black, messy hair that erratically pokes out from his head in small spikes, light brown skin, and bright green eyes. He wears a green sweatshirt with many different spots all over it to imitate the markings on a bulbasaur it also has a hood with a cartoony picture of a bulbasaur's face, brown cargo pants, and black chucks... this is Zan

"Dude, which pokemon are you going to pick?" Prhonze asked Zan.

"Well i would have loved a froakie, but they arent in this years' set!" responded, feeling upset.

"Oh no, you dont get to become a copy of your dad! At this rate you might even become your own person! And Arceus knows we dont need that!" Phronze said with maximum amounts of sarcasm

"At least i have a good reason for what i wanted to pick...unlike you!" Zan said ashe waved his finger in Phronze's face. Phronze turned red upon remembering why he had chose his pokemon, it was just yesterday actually that he had received his partner.

* * *

><p>It was 9:00 am and Phronze was dashing out of the house as he shouted "Love you, bye mom!" He got to the lab tired, out of breath, and panting heavilly.<p>

"Oh, hello there young man!" said a tall, blonde man in a white labcoat and black rubber boots with a set of gloves to match.

"Im...here...pokemon...starter...14" Phronze managed between pants.

The man just laughed and brought out a black suitcase and opened it, revealing three red and white spheres each in an indent of the fabric.

"Okay, there are three pokemon in these pokeballs here, there is Torchic, a fire type bird pokemon. Next up we have Bulbasaur, a grass and poison type frog pokemon. And finally we have Oshawott, a water type otter pokemon!"

"Oh wow!" Phronze said as he scanned the little spheres.

"Oshawott's final form is like a samurai right?" Phronze asked.

"Well yes-" "GIVE ME THAT ONE!" Phronze interrupted the man.

"Haha alright, here you go!" the man said as he handed Phronze the small pokeball, Phronze was confused by the size of the pokeball and asked, "Wait, why is it so small? The ones on TV are so much bigger looking!"then a thought popped into his head...

"Hey you better not be trying to scam me here! I'll kick your ass if you are!" he shouted at the man.

"Calm down, boy!" the man shouted at Phronze, "It's because it is in sleep mode, it allows the pokemon inside to relax and rest while the trainer carries around it's pokeball! When you wish to wake it up you simply press the button in the middle here," he pointed to a white button in the middle of the pokeball

"it wakes the pokemon up and tells it to get up and be alert. However if a pokemon is fainted or simply tired and no longer wishes to battle it can lock itself into sleep mode if it wishes." The man explained.

"But can it hear you?" Phronze asked, worried that the pokemon might never come out if it locked in sleep mode.

"Of course, whether or not it responds is the pokemon's choice though." Said the tall man. "Ah alright, cool!" Phronze said as he turned and walked away, leaving the man without another word.

* * *

><p>" But you have to admit...samurais are cool!" Phronze said, his redness fading away.<p>

"Okay yeah i guess!" Zan admitted.

The boys walked through the doors and exited the school building as they turned to their left to retreive their bikes from the bike rack. "Agh, damn it!" Phronze shouted as he fiddled with his bike lock. Zan laughed at Phronze's little struggle as he unlocked his bike lock and got on his bike.

"Do you think we should go to my house first or straight to the lab?" Zan asked.

"Yes" Phronze dully responded as he continued to fiddle with his lock. Zan shot him an exasperated look and hopped off his bike, letting it fall lazily on the ground, and shoved Phronze out of the way to fiddle with the lock and unlock it himself.

"Heh hey thanks!" Phronze said.

"No problem, scrub!" Zan said with a content smile.

"But as i was saying, do we go to my house first or straight to the lab?"

"Oh, we need to get there ASAP, im too excited for you to get your first pokemon!" Phronze replied with excitement.

"Haha, hey im the one getting the pokemon! Don't you think im excited?" Zan said with a chuckle as he got on his bike and the boys pedaled off towards the pokemon lab.

Upon arrival at the lab the boys jumed off their bikes and dashed into the building. The man that had gave Phronze his pokemon yesterday was sitting behind a desk focused on a computer screen.

"Uh, hello?" Zan said, trying to catch his attention.

"Oh, hello there!" the man said with a smile. "I assume you are here for a pokemon?" the man asked.

"Yes! Here is my official trained ID" Said the emerald eyed boy as he handed the tall man a small card.

He put it through a scanner that beeped a few seconds after the card was swiped. "All good to go!" the man said as he ducked below his desk to retrieve the black briefcase that held Zan's future partner.

"Here we are!" he said as he opened the suitcase. "Wow, real pokeballs!" Zan said as he picked one up and examined it, but when he did the ball in his hand and the other 2 in the case began to shake wildly "Whoh! Whats happening?" Zan asked, feeling a little worried.

"Oh my, it appears as if the pokemon are anxious to meet you!" As the man said this three little creatures appeared on the desk in front of Zan and Phronze.

One was a little orange bird with yellow feathers on the top of its head and on its tiny wings.

The next one in line was a green little frog with a small bulb on its back and dark green spots all over its body, one thing that caught Zan's eye was the frogs vibrant , green eyes. "Wait why is this bulbasaur's eyes green? Aren't they usually red?" Zan asked in confusion.

"Oh, thats actually kind of rare see, it is as you said most bulbasaurs eyes are indeed red but it is an anomaly that occurs in some bulbasaur! Its a condition where the pigment of their skin had somehow leaked into its eyes when it was developing in it's egg."

"Oh wow!" Zan said in amazement as his gaze met the bulbasaur's. He managed to pry his gaze from the little green frog in order to set it upon the next and final pokemon in line, a little white otter with a blue midsection and a tan scallop on its chest.

"All three are just so cool!" Zan said as his eyes darted between the three pokemon.

Zan went into deep thought..."Hmm, well my father chose a water type when he was younger, and my mom chose a fire type... and its like Phronze said, i should be my own peson. So i think that green-eyed bulbasaur will be my partner!" as Zan reached for bulbasaur's pokeball the little frog sprang up onto his shoulder and licked the side of his face.

"Wow it appears that bulbasaur really likes you!" the man said in amazement

"Great! Because i was gonna choose him anyway, haha!" Zan laughed and so did the man as Zan grabbed the pokeball.

"Oh and here!" the man said as he gave the two boys a beige colored belt with six magnet-like slots on them. "It is a pokebelt! It is used for holding your pokeballs conveniently, and hands free! This young man here would have got one yesterday if he hadn't been so quick to leave!" He said as he pointed to Phronze.

Phronze scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Haha yeah, i guess i was just too excited to get my pokemon sorry for that." He sheepishly replied.

"Well that's alright, believe it or not you were one of the nicer trainers through here!" the man said.

"Most kids just come through and say 'my parents already taught me all of this!' and take their pokemon and leave!"

"Wow!" both boys said at the same time.

"Yeah, you'd think if the children's parents could teach them about pokemon that they could teach them about manners!" the man said.

The boys both agreed with a small chuckle and Phronze said "Well I hope you get more polite people like us to come through here!"

The man agreed with a smile.

"Well i believe we will be off! Thanks for everything mister!" Zan said as the two boys left the laboratory waving to the man.

The minute they were outside of the doors Phronze turned to Zan with a fire in his eyes, "Let's have a battle!" He said, determination overflowing in his voice.

"Oh your on!" Zan said with just as much determination.

"But not right here, we might damage the lab...OH! I know lets go to the park by your house! we can battle on the soccer field!" he suggested.

"Alright, race you there!" said Phronze as he pedaled off.

The race was pretty one sided, considering Phronze had taken a head start.

"You may have won the race but i'll win the battle! Especially because of my type advantage!" Zan said with confidence with hints of arrogance.

"Pfft! Have you seen my dad, Flint!? He has absolutely destroyed enitre teams of water types with one fire type! I've taken after him, that right! Types dont mean shit to me!" Phronze said as he sent out oshawott.

"Go, Bulbasaur!" Zan said as he released his pokemon.

"Ok, oshawott use... uh...wait what moves do you know?" Phronze asked the little otter who then nodded its head.

"First we need to scan them to know what kind of moves and abilities our pokemon have!" Zan said as an answer to Phronze

"Oh right!" Phronze said in agreement.

Both of the boys then brought their pokegears up close to their pokemon by turning their wrists with the screen facing towards the pokemon and allowed the pokegear to scan the pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, male, level 5, Attacks: Growl, Tackle, and Magical Leaf. Ability: Chlorophyll" read a female, monotone voice from Zan's pokegear.

"Oh, sweet! He has his hidden ability! Do you think that correlates to his strange eye color?" Zan asked.

"Uh, maybe!" Phronze said "But what about that move? Magical leaf? I thought starters didn't get their elemental attacks until like, level 8?" Phronze asked.

"Oh, i'm guessing that it is an egg move." Zan replied.

"Ah right! I fotgot about those! I suppose it would've helped if i had payed more attention in trainer school" Phronze said as his pokegear analyzed his pokemon.

"Oshawott, female, level 5, attacks: Tackle, Growl, Aerial Ace. Ability: Torrent" Read Phronze's pokegear.

"Haha, you like my little trick? My dad gave me this TM to teach to my Oshawott in case I ran into a type disadvantage!" Phronze said with a devilish smirk.

"Aerial ace? Pfft, that wont be a problem, right bulbasaur?" Zan said to the little pokemon who then nodded in agreement as a look of determination suddenly formed on its face.

"Alright, bulbasaur use growl!" bulbasaur made a low bellowing noise that caused oshawott's attack go down a bit.

"Shit! we can't let him do that oshawott! Quick try to get in an aerial ace!" The little otter obeyed and shot up into the air and used is scallop to make a quick slashing motion that created a blade of air go flying towards the green frog.

"Use magical leaf to lighten the blow!" bulbasaur obeyed and shot a flurry of rainbow coated leaves out of its bulb at a high speed to reduce the size of the air blade and managed to get a few to hit the airborne otter, causing the air blade to do small damage and the pokemon to fall to the ground.

"Come on, oshawott! get up!" Phronze shouted.

The little otter tried to stand up and regain its composure, but failed as Zan called for another magical leaf attack and more rainbow leaves came flying out of bulbasaur's bulb towards the oshawott.

"Dodge it!" Phronze commanded. But the otter was too slow and was hit by the leaves, knocking it out.

As Phronze returned his oshawott he thanked it, put out his hand and said "Ah, GG bro! Although i'll win next time!" as if he were finishing a round of call of duty with his bros"

Zan shook his hand and returned his bulbasaur. "We should go to the mart and pick up some items."

Phronze agreed and the two boys rode to the nearest pokemart, which was about 2 blocks away, where they bought revives and potions from a short brunette with brown eyes wearing a green top and khaki pants with a blue apron over it.

As the clerk handed the boys their items she blurted out "Would it be too much trouble if i saw your pokemon?"in a fast and barely comprehensible manner. Zan gave her a confused look while trying to decipher the girls words "Oh, you want to see our pokemon? No problem!"

Zan brought out his pokemon and told Phronze to bring out his as well.

Zan showed his first, in order to let Phronze heal up his pokemon. "Oh m gosh! It's so cute! What's its name?" she squealed as she pinched the little pokemon's cheeks.

This made Zan think, what would he name the happy little frog? Bulbi? Spot?

And then suddenly it hit him like an epiphany.

As Zan confirmed the name in his head he told the clerk "Sprout" as he gave the bulbasaur a litle smile.

The pokemon seemed to like the name and smiled back.

The Phronze came running up with his oshawott resting in his afro.

"Oh my your pokemon are just so cute!" the girl squealed as she poked and prodded at the pokemon, who didn't seem to mind.

The boys began to grow impatient and the girl noticed this.

"Oh, sorry! I just really love pokemon!"

"Don't you have your own?" Zan asked in a kind way.

"Oh, it's kind of embarassing but...I failed my first trainer exam and i have to retake it in a few weeks..." the girl said with a frown as her head began to droop down.

"Hey! Don't beat yourself up about it!" Phronze reassured her. "The only reason I passed is because my dad and mom drilled me all night with questions!"

The girl laughed. "Thanks, uh..what are your names?" the girl asked.

"I'm Phronze and this is my partner, Isabella!" Phronze said as he reached up and gave his oshawott a soft pat on her head.

"And I'm Zan! Sprout here is my partner." Zan piped up from behind Phronze.

"Well I am Veronica!" the girl announced with cheer.

"Oh here!" she said as she gave the boys her number.

"I expect you two to XT me and keep me up on your adventures!"

"XT?" the boys asked with a puzzled look on their faces.

"It means x-transciever me! Register my number in the X-Transciever app and you can video chat me from where ever you are!"

"Ohh!" the boys simultaneously exclaimed.

"We will be sure to check in with you!" Zan assured while Phronze agreed.

"All right you guys be safe out there!" Miranda shouted as the boys exited the store while yelling back "Yeah, have a good day!"

**Oh, wow that was really long, huh? I guess i was just a little excited to begin writing it, haha! But be sure to let me know what you think! All critiscisms welcome! Hope to see you in the next chapter! This has been Gamzoodle**


	3. Chapter 2

Outside of the pokemart Zan's pokegear started ringing. On the screen it said "Call from unfamiliar number: xxx-xxx-xxxx" (i used x's because i dont feel like making up a number)

"Who could that be?" Phronze asked

"I don't know!" Zan said with a worried look on his face.

The boys exchanged worried glances before clicking the button that said "Answer"

As they clicked the button a woman with long black hair that flowed down her back and piercing emerald green eyes appeared on the screen, it was Zan's mom!

"Oh, hey mom!" Zan said with a sigh of relief.

"You boys look worried, what's wrong?" Zan's mother asked with hints of panic in her voice.

"We just got worried because I was getting a call from a mysterious number that we didn't recognize." Zan reassured his mother.

"Oh, haha! Well I just called to tell you that you need to stop home before you head out on your adventure! I have some supplies for you, and some supplies for Phronze from his parents."

"Ok, mom we'll be there soon! Love you bye!"

"I love you too, bye!" she said as she clicked a button and Zan's pokegear returned to it's homescreen which he then clicked off.

The boys got on their bikes and quickly rode off to Zan's house.

When the boys got to the house they saw Zan's mom standing on the front porch holding two backpacks. One was black with flames climbing up the sides, the other was a bright baby blue.

"Here, the blue one is yours and the flaming one is Phronze's" she said as the boys walked up to the porch.

"Awesome!" Phronze said as he received his backpack.

Zan took his and thanked his mother. The two boys then took the potions and revives out of their pockets and put them into the backpacks, but as they did the items disintegrated into red energy and appeared on a little screen inside of the backpack under a column with the word "Medicine" at the top.

"Whoh! What just happened?" Zan asked.

"It's a new technology developed by the genius Prof. Elm down in johto! What it does is take your items and convert them into energy and put em into a small machine embedded in the backpack, it also organizes them into categories: Items, key Items, Medicine, Pokeballs, Berries, and TMs/Hms" his mother explained.

"Oh so it's like the training games we got to play in trainer school!" Zan said.

"Ah man! I loved those games!" Phronze said. "They had a game for each region! I always loved 'Pokemon training sim: Kalos' it's all based in kalos where you receive a kalos starter and travel around the region catching and befriending pokemon as you collect the 8 badges!"

"I preferred johto version, myself." Zan said.

His mother chuckled and added, "Also I loaded your backpacks with pokeballs, a few tms, a sleeping bag, a bit of money and some berries!"

"Dude, you got us stacked up!" Phronze said in an appreciatory tone.

"Well if that is your way of saying 'Thanks' then you are welcome, haha" the mother said with a chuckle.

"Thanks so much for all this, mom!" Zan said as he slipped his arm through the straps and put on his backpack.

"No problem! Now, go! I assume you want to begin your adventure as soon as possible! You have a whole region to explore, that all starts just a few blocks up from here through the entrance to Felderwood forest."

"Sweet! We'll be heading off then!" Zan said as he got on his bike and motioned to Phronze to join him.

They waved goodbye as they rode off towards the forest entrance.

* * *

><p>"Ah man." Veronica said aloud. "Just two more hours and then I can go home and study for the exam!" she continued.<p>

"I wonder when those boys will XT me..." she said, interrupting her previous thought.

"Ooh, Veronica have a crush?" said a voice coming from behind her.

She turned around to see a boy of average height with short white hair standing in the doorway to the storage room.

"Pfft, no!" she said, slightly blushing.

"Alright, which one is it? Green eyes or the redhead?" asked the boy, clearly seeing through her lie.

"Oh...fine you got me! It's Zan, the one with green eyes..." she said with a wide smile and the blush on her face growing larger and brighter.

"Haha, and I suppose you can't even call him because you forgot to ask for his XT number, huh?" the boy asked, already knowing the answer.

"..." Veronca didn't say anything as she had realized her error.

"ERGH!" She shouted "How am I so stupid?!" she said as she smacked herself on the head.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure that boy had some interest in you, at least his pokemon did. So i'm sure he will call." the boy reassured the frantic girl.

"Ahh...I suppose your right. Anyway, would you mind finishing up for me? I really want to get home and study for the exam!" the girl asked, sounding hopeful.

After a pause and a dramatic sigh the boy agreed to take her shift and she thanked him.

Veronica then took off her apron, clocked out, and went home after she said goodbye to the boy.

At home Veronica went straight up to her room and clicked on her laptop.

She opened up her Pok-e-mail and opened up the email from the Trainer School, it was an outline of a bunch of questions that would be on the test. Consisting of questions like "What berry can a burn be treated with?" and "How many known types of pokemon are there?"

After Veronica examined the outline and answered the questions she clicked the little "Check answers" button and waited for a few seconds.

"WHOO!" She shouted as she saw her test score: 42/45

"I am so gonna pass this!" she said as she got up and began to dance around her room in a celebratory fashion.

"Hey" her dad said, slightly startling her. "if you are confident enough I can call the school and have them get a professor in a classroom for you to retake it." he continued.

"What? I thought I would have to wait another 2 weeks?" she asked.

"Yes, but the professor called me and told me that he saw how hard you were working and felt bad that you only failed by one question." He said in his kind, fatherly tone.

"Oh my gosh! This is fantastic! Call them right now!" Veronica squealed in excitement.

Her father did as he was told and called the school to set up the test.

Within a half an hour Veronica was in a classroom finishing up her test, and handing it in to the professor.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the female professor after examining it for a minute.

Instantly Veronica imagined that she failed horribly and that's why the professor was so surprised. "Uh, what?" she asked, trembling in fear.

"It appears as if you answered all of the questions correctly! And for trainers who do that not only do they get their official trainer card, but they get a coupon for 50% a purchase of 10 pokeballs at the town pokemart!"

"Oh, excellent!" Veronica said, although the coupon didn't really matter as she already had a 50% discount off of all items on workdays.

The professor snapped Veronica's picture and plugged the camera into the computer on the desk. After a few clicks and some key pressing Veronica had her brand new trainer card in all of its glory.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I'm finally a trainer!" she said excitedly as she gave the plump professor a hug and sprinted out of the classroom.

She sprinted all the way through the school and was now on her way to the lab where she could receive her first pokemon.

As she walked through the park to take a shortcut to the lab a small apple fell on her head, causing her to flinch and look upward. What she saw was a small, black pokemon with a pink feather on its head and pink feathers protruding out from its back that resembled a tail. It was snickering as it took a bite of another apple and proceeded to drop it on Veronica.

"Hey!" she shouted "What a rude little pokemon you are!" she help her wrist up towards the pokemon and it was identified as a sneasel by her pokegear.

"Hmmph! i'm not going to stick around and have apples dropped on me by a rude little sneasel!" she said with irritated authority as she walked toward the lab, leaving the sneasel up in the tree.

"Snea..Sneasel..." it said to itself, feeling depressed the girl hadn't bothered with it any longer. It then hopped down from the tree and began to follow Veronica. In fact the sneasel followed her all the way to the lab and even inside of it! All the while Veronica was unwaware.

She stepped into the lab and asked the first person she saw where she should go to get her starter. The man had pointed to his left, showing a door with the word "Starters." on it. She quickly burst through the door, sneasel still following, and asked the man sitting at the desk for a pokemon in a kind yet to the point fashion. The man glanced at her with confusion and said, "From the way it looks, you will only be needing this." and he handed Veronica a pokeball.

"Uh, what?" she asked, puzzled.

The man simply pointed behind her towards the sneasel standing at the door.

"Oh its you!" she shouted at the pokemon "What are you doing here?!"

"Snea...sneasel! sneasel sne!" it said as it pointed to itself and then to the pokeball in her hand.

"What, you want to join me? After assaulting me with apples?" she asked, feeling slightly irritated.

The sneasel looked at her with soft, teary eyes that seemed to say "I'm sorry" Upon seeing the sneasels tear-filled display her heart melted and she couldn't help but say "Yes!"

The sneasel exclaimed in joy and happily jumped into the pokeball.

Veronica held her pokeball close, cherishing the moment she just shared with the sneasel.

"Ma'am?" the man said. "Do you still want to choose a starter?"

She thought for a moment.

"Nah, but thanks for the pokeball!" she said with a large smile.

"Alright, you have a nice day then!" the man said as the girl left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that?! Did you like Veronica having her own little section there? Be sure to let me know! Also i feel like this chapter was pretty long as well...so uh sorry again! But hey if you enjoy it maybe it's not bad that its long...right? Anyway, this has been Gamzoodle.<strong>


End file.
